Aggressive
by La Salle De Bain
Summary: [Oneshot] Edward should know a thing or two about broken promises. [Envy x Ed]


His hair was all over the place, the color of healthy grass. His slim, place structure made him look comical—like a palm tree, maybe. The boy approached the much smaller one, whose golden hair was tied in a braid; his eyes were bitter.

"Well, well, well…" the Sin sneered. "Why isn't it the Fullmetal Shrimp…"

The "Fullmetal Shrimp" gritted his teeth, clutching his hands into fists—one flesh, one steel. "Envy!"

"Huh?" The other boy looked up. "What is it?"

"Why are you here!"

"Why do you THINK?" Envy gave the petite boy a playful punch on the arm; his nostrils flared. "The Philosopher's Stone. We had a **deal**, remember?"

"Where's Al!"

"Hey, now." The smirk enlarged. "I've **got** him." Envy backed up, engulfed in the darkness. The familiar steel armor was tossed into the light. It was lifeless—_he_ was lifeless.

"Al…!" Ed gasped. He dashed over.

"Hold it!" Envy spat, snatching the Elric by the shirt collar; his thin but muscular legs dangled helplessly over the cement floor. "You can't get the prize unless you **win** it first." Envy forcefully shoved Ed onto the wall, baring his teeth almost amusingly. Edward winced.

"I…I. _have_ the Stone," Ed hissed, still recovering from the pain. "What _else_ do you want from me…?"

"I asked you to get me the Stone in a week," Envy droned on," and it's been nine days since then…Have you ever heard of **late** **fees**…Ed?" Fullmetal flinched at the sound of his name. Envy swooped in closer, their noses almost touching. "You're so weak, Edward…You're like a puppy dog, trembling when you receive a scolding from your master." Envy kneed Ed in the stomach. "It's pathetically **adorable**…"

Ed heaved a gasp, until sputtering; "Sh-shut up! I gave you what you wanted; who CARED if I was late! Just shut the fuck up and take it!"

"Oh, I didn't mention this, did I?" Envy arched his neck, licking a single trail from Ed's collarbone to his jaw. "The Homunculus are ALL about precision…Or maybe that's what _I'm_ all about…Pfft; probably in the genes." He resumed his regular angular position. "**Father's** genes…"

"Let…go of me," Ed growled, shaking. "Al—h-he's…_here_…"

"Don't worry about that, Fullmetal Shrimp—your **darling** little brother is out cold; one of Lust's tricks…Ah; those teammates of mine sure come in handy occasionally…"

"Take the stone…" Ed muttered miserably. "Just take it…"

"Too late." Envy's usually lighthearted tone suddenly turned quite stern. "Take responsibility for your actions, babe." He smirked in malice.

"Look who's talking…! You've been living off of other people _all your life_—you're not a HUMAN. You'll never be! Quit fucking around; you've wasted too many years of your life! I should know, more of ANYONE in the ENTIRE world…" Ed inhaled, exhaling heatedly. "…that **not all dreams come true**."

Envy laughed—a childish laugh. It displayed his long-lived youth, the youth he dreamt so much of escaping from. "And with you, Edward, _anything_ it possible for us. Don't you see? You're the key to all of this—the key to the fucking door keeping us from freedom. Not the goddamn stone. And you were LATE." Envy leaned in closer, his expression cold. "So **pay up**." Envy aggressively, but softly pressed his lips against Ed's; Edward felt the older man chuckle at the back of his throat, as he let out a shrill squeak. Envy's grip on his collar loosened, and the Alchemist slid slowly to his feet, back still pushed up against the wall. Ed resisted the moan crawling up his throat, as the Sin forced his thin, slick tongue through his clamped lips.

Envy slowly broke the demented kiss, glaring at Ed smugly. "Something tells me YOU didn't learn your lesson," he pouted, hands on hips. He took Ed by the chin. "Shall we try again?"

"NO! No…" Ed stared glumly at his boots.

Envy sighed. "Okay then—suit yourself…" He held out his hand. "Now then—where's that damn rock you promised me?"

* * *

A/N: What an unlikey scenario. I mean, what would Ed do with the Philosopher's Stone if Al was gone? Al is his damn cheering squad. But, whatever; I've always been intrigued by Edward angst. Bye-bye. :D 


End file.
